The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for simulating a resistive elementary two port device for use in a wave digital filter.
Wave digital filters are disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,027,303. The basic filter circuit is a conventional LC circuit for analog signals, preferably a branch circuit, wherein inductances and capacitances are designed a single-port delay-affected circuits; the line elements are designed as two-port delay-affected devices; idling, short-circuits, resistors, resistance-free sources and sources with resistance are designed as single-port circuits without delay; and transformers, gyrators and circulators are designed as multiple-port circuits without delay. The single-port and multiple-port circuits are connected together correspondingly by means of adapters. Mutually resistive dual elementary two-port devices according to FIGS. 7a and 7b herein are realized as three-port series or parallel adapters, respectively, which are provided with a wave sink at the output of the corresponding port (see FIGS. 7c and 7d herein).